The Time Traveler
by DannyRockwell
Summary: First Fanfiction The year is 2050. Riku Dreams to be one of greatest inventors of all time. He wants to be known to the world as the Father of Time travel. He testes his expirement only wishing to go a few hours in the future, but ends up 71 years in the past. Can Riku survive the year 1979 on his own? SoraXRiku.
1. Chapter 1

Over the years, the world has grown. Medicine is as its highest point as well as technology. What used to be known as 'science fiction' has become reality.

"Good morning Radiant Garden! Today is July 15, 2050 and the weather is beautiful to-!"

"Tron, turn off the television, please." A groggy voice called.

"Yes, Mr. Honda." The computer complied. "Would you like some coffee made for you?"

"Yes please." The man rubbed his stubble-covered face and with the grace of a zombie, made his way into his bathroom. He started his morning ritual which started with taking a leak then going in the shower. The hot water soothed his tensed up muscles from sleeping on them wrong and the three days of oil in his hair was being washed away. The man smiled when he started to massage his scalp with shampoo feeling all the filth on him washing away. Not to mention he loved having his hair played with. He cleaned the rest of himself and stayed in the shower till the water ran cold.

After his shower, he lazily dried his long, silver hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to the sink and looked at his face in the mirror. There were dark circles under his aquamarine eyes and stubble on his chin. But the physical and mental drainage he had was all going to be worth it. He shaved his face, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, and ignored brushing his hair and headed towards his room for his pants. Finally, he made his way into the kitchen and there on the bar was a freshly brewed coffee and his tablet that was opened to the news. He sat and a hologram of a pale man with a suit appeared. The light areas on his suit glowed blue and the program smiled and greeted his master once again.

"Mornin' Tron." He took a sip of his coffee and moaned form the tasty pleasure. "At this rate Tron, I won't need a wife to make me food. You made it perfectly." He continued to sip down the coffee and read all the wrong things going on in the world.

"It's all in the programming Mr. Honda, after all you did make me." Tron sat down next to his master and slouched over and asked, "By the way, how is the experiment going?"

The silver haired man and put down his tablet and grinned at the hologram.

"We've done it." The program smiled widely. "You guys actually pulled it off?"

"Yeah! We finally did the impossible! We have some several animal experiments. Now, we're going to do some human trials today!"

"Congratulations Sir!"

"Think about it, I'll get a Noble Peace Prize for this! I'll be up there next to Einstein and Edison! I'll be Riku Honda, The father of Time Travel!"

Radiant Garden University, Science Department

"Well, well. Look who's finally here." A auburn haired man in jest.

Riku smiled and continued the banter, "Whatever! This is the first time you've been here on time! I've slept here for three days straight."

"Well, yeah but you're just a masochist with this shit." The auburn haired man grinned. "When's the last time you got laid?"

" How does getting laid have to do with the experiment, Axel?" Riku snorted.

"Well, were not gonna have a good time with your panties in all twisted up from all the pent-up sexual frustration."

"We're getting off of topic." Riku rolled his eyes. "Anyways, is the equipment ready?"

"Yup." Axel answered simply. "Oh yeah, guess what happened while you were sleeping?"

Riku turned his head and answered 'what?'.

"This guy is getting married this winter!" Axel pointed to himself.

"Oh, so you finally proposed to Roxas?" Riku smiled happily for his life friend and his partner in the experiment. Axel nodded his head excitedly. He's loved this guy since he was 15 and now at 26 he finally got that blonde haired sucker to marry him. The only thing awkward about this is Roxas is also an assistant to help with the project so Riku had to stop some make-out sessions while working. And it reminded the silver haired man he was alone except for Tron and his cat, Simba.

Roxas entered the room with coffee in one hand and lab reports in the other. The blonde haired boy yawned and made a bee-line to his fiancée. He rested his head Axel and mumbled, "Ax, do you got anymore coffee?"

Axel chuckled and his sleep-deprived fiancée and petted his head. "Yeah baby, but I think you should get some sleep."

"I'm not gonna sleep though the trial. I wanna witness the first human trial." Roxas said but it was muffled because he buried his head in Axel's chest.

"We could wait till later to do the test. Go ahead and get some sleep." Riku grabbed the lab reports from Roxas and started reading them.

"Thanks." Roxas smiled lazily at Riku. The blonde pecked Axel's cheek and went over to a nearby table. He stared at it for a second then pushed all the papers to the floor and deemed the table as his bed and slept.

The two men still awake snickered at Roxas' actions.

"So, I think you should take him home Ax." Riku looked over at his friend.

"Ya sure? I mean, what are you gonna do till we get back?"

"I've got a couple of things I gotta be working on till then." Riku stated.

"Okay." Axel picked up his lover, "Be careful."

Riku waved him off, " Just be back by six tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

The lab was silent and Tron popped up again (Tron was connected to both Riku's house and the lab).

"So, what are you really going to do now, Mr. Honda?" Tron asked simply.

Riku smiled, "Well, I think I'm gonna test it out and skip over the time I have to wait for them."

"I warn you Sir, this is very dangerous without someone here." Tron said worriedly.

"I'll be okay Tron, I've got you." Riku said as he was still surveying the reports.

"But I'm just a hologram." Tron said flatly.

"You worry too much." Riku walked into the room with the machine.

The machine looked like a huge arch with florescent tubes outlining it. Riku put on a watch. He checked the timing on the machine to make sure it was exact. The others would be pissed if they knew that he was conducting the experiment without them but he had to try. The watch was also a beacon back to the original time he jumped from. The calibrations on the watch and the portal were in sync and the silver haired man started up his invention. Riku smiled at his creation. He was going to be the first man to travel time.

"Tron, make sure everything is in check will ya?"

"Yes Sir." A few seconds passed. "everything is in check."

As the machine was starting up, all the lights flickered on and the arch created a milky swirling surface in the eye of it. The machine was ready for use. Riku set it to go 10 hours into the future. Everything was done precisely. The lights went out.

"SONOFABITCH!" Riku screamed.

"Backup power activated." Tron reappeared.

"What happened?" Riku growled.

"Radiant Garden is currently going through rolling blackouts due to power shortage." Tron stated.

Riku sighed and murmured something about unreliable businessmen and took another drink of his now cold coffee. The watch was still working fine but it took a couple of minutes to reboot the rest of the system. Riku rubbed his temples to calm himself. The Lord was testing him today and his patience was low enough as it was. Riku lazily looked at the time set on the machine and continued on.

"Wish me luck, Tron." Riku smiled at the program.

"..Good luck, Mr. Honda." Tron smiled back warily.

Riku went through the portal expecting to travel ten hours into the future.

Chapter done!

This is my first fanfiction. Creative criticism is much obliged. R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey guys, thank you for the review and the follows! ^,^ It really warms my heart to see people enjoyed the first chapter enough to follow the story. I hope I can get more reviews on this chapter.

Enjoy~

Chapter 2: Country Boy

Riku POV

I felt water pelting my body as soon as I went through the portal. Wait. Water? I look up and see an angry sky pelting me with rain instead of a bland grey ceiling. Woods were all around me instead of a laboratory. Trying not to panic, I pull up my white sleeve and checked my watch. This couldn't be right. It was July 15 and six O' clock, but the year was 1979. I didn't change the year on the machine. It must've happen during the blackout. I knew I should've checked the date better. I taped the screen on my watch to get back but it wasn't working. I taped it again. Nothing. The damn thing has water damage. I face palmed. Everything else I've invented was water proof but the thing I needed to be water proofed. I either have to find some rice to soak up the water or wait for it to take me home automatically when the battery is about to die. That could take months. Even years.

"I'm so fucked." I mumbled to myself.

I over to my right side and I see a clearing. I start trudging through the tall, wild grass. My lab coat was drenched in rain and my shoes were ruined. When I reached the clear area I see a gravel road. I knew Radiant Garden was rural before they found all of the coal, but seriously a gravel road? The Radiant Garden I was from was a huge city with a million people living there. The university was at the center of the damn city. I hear a 'mooing' in the distance and groaned. There are cows. Friggen' cows. I hate cows. My mind reeled back to the time I was in kindergarten and I was attacked by a cow when we visited a dairy farm.

"Fucking cows." I growl. "I HOPE YOU ALL GET TURNED INTO BURGERS!" I yelled the direction I heard the mooing. I started walking the opposite direction on the road. I'm not going anywhere near cows. Fucking cows. After about a mile of trudging the gravel road I see some high beams from what I assume was from a car. With hope rising in my chest, I wave down the car. Instead of a car, it was an old, rusty, red pickup truck. The truck stopped and a young and very cute guy exited the truck and in the rain.

"Hey,you need a ride there dude?" his voice was sweet but it had a very rural accent coating it.

I nodded my head and the stranger smiled brightly at me. Dear God, not even thirty seconds of meeting this guy and I was dumbstruck fawning over this guy.

"Alright, Hop on in! My name is Sora Strife. It's a pleasure ta meet ya." Honest kindness radiated off of him like radiation from Uranium.

I nodded dumbly again and went to go into the passenger's side. The young man, whom I assumed was seventeen, looked at me and cocked his brown eyebrow. "You don' talk much, do ya?"

I scratched my head and looked away slightly embarrassed. I went to open the passenger's but the damn thing wouldn't budge. Sora noticed and crawled into the truck and to my side and hit the door open from the other side. "Sorry about that, the damn thing gets stuck a lot."

"Thanks." I get into the car and my whole body relaxes. The trip through time wore me out.

"So, um do you want to get dropped off at Flo's Café to use the phone? It's the only place with a payphone for miles." Sora asked as the old pick-up roared to life.

Payphone? I haven't heard about those things since I watched a history show about antiques. "Uuhh, I really don't have anyone I can really call." All the people I know are from years in the future.

Sora frowned slightly and looked rather sad for me. "I'm sorry to hear about that. What's your name? I can't call you 'dude' all the time."

"I'm Riku." I extended my hand and he took it in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Riku." Sora put the truck in drive and started down the road. "Well," He started again, "would you like to come to my house till you figure out what cha gunna do? I got lots of room. You don't mind dogs do ya?"

" Thanks." I smile at the cute brunette. "And no, I don't mind dogs." Though, I prefer cats.

"Groovy," Groovy? " Pluto and Goofy are gonna be happy to have some company over, that isn't there just for business." Sora laughed.

"Buisness?"

"Yeah, I'm the town's mechanic and towing company." Mechanic huh? No wonder for such a little guy he had such a strong handshake.

"So, how old ya Riku?"

"Twenty eight." I stated.

Sora razzled. "No way, you don't look like you're a day over 19!"

"Is that so?" I don't have THAT much of a baby face. "Well, Sora how old are you?"

"18." He's legal? HE'S LEGAL! I was mentally fist-pumping the air. The little hottie was legal!

We continued on with our little talks I start to look at his appearance more. For a mechanic, who would be picking up heavy metal and working with tools he had skinny arms, true they were toned but you would think they would be bigger. He had a farmers tan. (that is when you have tan arms and the part where your sleeves are the body is pale). He looked like he wore gloves a lot because his hands were pale and his forearm was tan. He wore a simple wife beater with grease stains. He has simple navy blue jeans on with rips in them from hard work. His pockets had dirty rags in them. He has old and well-used, converse covering his feet. He had dimples when he smiles. I like dimples. He had a cute little nose with light freckles dusted over it, maybe from all the sun he gets. He had, surprisingly, straight, white teeth and the biggest, deep blue eyes. When he smiled his eyes would have a twinkle to them. He wore an old baseball cap that had the 'Twilight Town Strugglers' insignia on it. His hair, from what I could tell, was chocolate colored and spikey.

" So," He broke my train of thought/ ogling him. "Where you from? Can't be from here, everybody knows everybody."

"Destiny Islands." I wasn't lying, I was born there but I couldn't tell this stranger 'hey, I'm from here but I'm from, like, a hundred years in the future'.

"You too? Far out!" He perked up. "I was born there too! But we moved here when I was five. And once you're here, yer kinda stuck here for life."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well," He started. "The place kinda grows on ya."

"Is that so?"

I didn't notice until the engine died that we were at his house.

"Were here!"

His home was nice? His house was a trailer on wheels; one of the wheels was flat. It was white, but it looked grey and brown in other areas because of rust and dirt. There was a burgundy strip that went across the trailer. The red paint was chipped in some places.

"Yeah, she's a bit of a fixer-upper, but I got her for a good price." Sora scratched his head with a little flush across his face and looked a little…ashamed?

"What about your parents?" He still lived with my parents at his age.

"I moved out. Mamma was having trouble paying bills since Dad died, so I decided to move out so she didn't have to pay to take care of me." Sora said simply.

"You're doing better than I would at your age. I was calling my parents for cash in college."

"You went to college!?" he shouted with disbelief.

"Yeah." I said flatly. Everyone went to college. At least in my time they did.

"That's totally cool! I've never met someone who went to college, except my teachers in school and my doctor."

"Really? Aren't you in college?"

Sora laughed. "I didn't even graduate high school; I dropped out in tenth grade."

I was baffled. I knew that people didn't go to college back then but to meet someone who didn't even graduate high school was something that was new to me. Everyone I knew from my time all graduated high school and at least had some sort of degree. It was abnormal to see someone who didn't go to some schooling after high school but at this time it's normal.

"Why are you looking at me like I grew a new head?" Sora raised his eyebrow.

"It's nothing." I replied.

Sora nodded his head and got out of the car. Then he was knocked back down by two hounds. He started giggling as they licked his face. He called the orange-colored one Pluto and the black one with a white face Goofy. They saw me and started barking their balls off. I guess they smelled Simba.

"Quit barking!" Sora barked at his dogs. "Do you have a cat or something?"

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry, they don't like cats."

"It's fine." I smiled. I got out of the car and held my hand out awkwardly as the two dogs sniffed it. After a minute or so they licked my hand and they let me pet them. They went back to their master and I flicked off the coat of saliva and dog hair off my hands. Dogs are so gross sometimes. Sora looked at my actions and laughed.

"You really aren't a dog person." He took me into his home and gave me a short tour. There was a small bathroom with a small toilet, a small sink, and a small shower. It made my bathroom back home look enormous. He had a small television on his small kitchen table. The poor table was barely supporting the TV and all the tools scattered around it. Next to the door was a hammock. I guess I was sleeping there. The bedroom wasn't too small. It held a queen size bed. It had a ton of pillows on it and lots of thick blankets. In the winter Radiant Garden did get cold. I didn't notice a heater. His clothes were scattered all over the bedroom and there were some posters of 'The Rolling Stones", "Queen", "Willie Nelson", and "The Beatles". Who the hell were they?

"You can sleep in here tonight." Sora motioned to his bed.

"What about you?" I couldn't believe he would let me sleep on the only thing in the home that looked comfortable.

"I've got my hammock." He smiled. "It's a lot studier than it looks."

He grabbed one of his blankets and one of his pillows. "Well, Riku, it's been a long day I'm gonna hit the hay. I gotta wake up early in the morning. You can watch TV if you want." he pulled off his wife beater and I saw his toned body. When he turned to go to the hammock I let the drool come out of my mouth. He turned around again and let out a cute yawn. "Night 'Ku." As soon as was cuddled up in the hammock he was sleeping. Pluto and Goofy curled up on the floor underneath their sleeping master and fell asleep as well.

I sat on the bed and looked at the time. It was around nine. It was still raining outside and it made a white noise to sleep to. I looked at the battery life of my watch and it was still at a full charge. At this rate I'll never get home. I pulled out some stuff out of my pocket and noticed a small, see-through tablet. I turned it on and up popped a picture of Axel, Roxas, Tron, me and Simba. I guess I kept my journal with me. I opened up and started to type a new entry.

Journal entry

Date: July 15.

Year of the moment: 1979

The time machine was a success, though I was not taken to the right time, due to rolling blackouts and my laziness to check the date on the machine I am stuck here in 1979 till further notice. I ran into a local named Sora Strife. He is nineteen years old, has a tenth grade education, and has the occupation as the local mechanic and car tower. He's letting stay at his home for tonight and is very kind. He has two dogs named Pluto and Goofy. They are very loyal to their master.

It intrigues me to see how much Radiant Garden is different than that of 2050. I see woods and farmland rather than skyscrapers and tall business buildings. The college is non-existent. People here do not have as much education in the 1970's then 2050. I must find out what 'groovy' means.

I will update every day that I am here in this time until the watch dies.

-Riku Honda

I pulled off my lab coat and stretched. The bed did feel really comfortable. I kicked off my shoes and took off my dress shirt exposing my plain white undershirt, took off my belt and flung it God knows where, and crawled under the sheets. I smelled the pillow and it smelled great. This must be what Sora smells like. I smell a little bit of grease from his job but that was overpowered with the distinct smell of dragon fruit. I love the smell of dragon fruit. I sniffed his pillow again and grinned…. God I'm a weirdo. I'm a twenty eight- year old man sniffing a nineteen –year old boy's pillow. I rubbed my head. Whatever, I'm thinking too much. I'm going to sleep. I yawned and after a few minutes or so sleep took over.

R&R?


End file.
